


Morgana和 Guinevere的神助攻

by Ciela, thinkingmakesusso



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciela/pseuds/Ciela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: Gwaine, Gwen,和Morgana 知道了Arthur平时是怎么对待Merlin的，他们决心想办法来弥补。然而Morgana 和Gwen还打着别的主意...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sneaky Work of Morgana and Guinevere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135583) by [thinkingmakesusso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso). 



> 作者说：  
> 感谢我最好的朋友SavingPeople_HuntingThings一直支持我。翻译 Ciela. 
> 
> Tumblr: UnhealthyAmountsOfHamilton  
> (我不說中文)

“所以，兄弟你圣诞节干点儿什么呀？”两个人一起走过庭院的时候 Gwaine向魔法师问道。Merlin正拎着一篮子衣服，所以他尴尬地摇摇头。  
“我还不确定。Arthur说早上的时候他会给派我一堆活儿干。”他漫不经心地说。 Gwaine停住了脚步，但Merlin还在往前走。  
“噢...好吧，回头见，兄弟。”  
“Gwen? Gwen!”Gwaine一路上躲开了许多仆人和贵族，冲进了大厅里追上了Guinevere。听到呼唤的女仆回过头来。  
“Gwaine?我现在有点忙，你能等一会儿吗？”Gwaine 摇摇头。  
“恐怕不能，我刚刚在和Merlin聊天来着。”  
“然后呢？”  
“王子让他圣诞节也工作。”Gwen皱起眉。  
“听到这个我很难过。他肯定要疯了。” Gwaine 摇摇头。  
“那不是重点，他根本没当回事。他表现得就好像这事儿是理所当然的一样。” Gwen又皱起眉。  
“呃，皇室的大部分仆人在圣诞节都无需工作，但我猜他会和其他仆人一起在节礼日放假。”听到她的话Gwaine冷静下来。  
“嗯，没准你是对的。谢谢你了，Gwen。”  
圣诞节当天晚上的特别晚宴持续到了凌晨。晚宴结束的时候仆人们都累坏了，但他们一点儿也不介意，因为第二天除了得到主人们的礼物之外，他们还会放一天假。  
Merlin回到他和Gaius的小屋的时候，Gaius已经睡着了。所以他就上了楼瘫在了自己的床上，几乎立刻就睡着了。  
第二天早上，Guinevere前来拜访，想看看Merlin是否愿意和自己一起出去逛逛。门开的时候Gauis抬起头。  
“啊，早上好, Guinevere.”  
“早上好，Gaius。Merlin起来了吗？”Gaius点点头。  
“我想是的，否则国王会不高兴的。”  
“什么？他今天还工作？”Gaaius又点点头。  
“对啊，当然啦，为什么他不工作？”  
“因为他在圣诞节的时候工作过了啊！”Gaius再次点了点头，就好像是明白了女仆说的话一样。  
“我知道你在说什么，”他叹了口气，坐下来示意她过来说话。  
“不幸的是，国王从没给Merlin放过一天假。周末没有，他妈妈来的时候也没有，甚至在圣诞节的时候也没有。我让他和Arthur谈谈这个，但他拒绝了。真是个傻孩子。他说如果Arthur足够关心他的话，早就会给他放假了。而且，如果他不在厨房用食物招待他的话，国王就不会给他付工资的。”  
“那...那真是太遗憾了。真是太糟了。”Gaius点点头。  
“的确。”  
“那你说他没有工资是怎么回事？”  
“嗯，Merlin最初得到这份工作的时候，管家说Arthur会亲自给他发工资，但他从来没发过。Merlin什么也不说。我和Merlin说他是国王第一个直接雇佣的仆人，国王可能不知道这回事，但他不听。我竭尽所能抚养他，但我不喜欢向别人要钱。所以我只拿我自己那份工资，当我有需要的时候国王会给我些补助。Merlin大多数晚上都会在酒馆当值。但我很确定他和你说过这些了。”  
“不...他没说过。他一点儿都没说过。”Gaius摇摇头。  
“不出我所料。那孩子一点儿也不关心自己过得怎么样。我很抱歉，Gwen，但我现在得忙自己的事儿了。”  
  
“我要杀了他！”  
“Morgana…”  
“别拦我，Gwen！他怎么能那么对Merlin呢？Merlin为他赴汤蹈火！”Gwen耸耸肩。  
“据Gaius说的话，我怀疑国王知道他在伤害Merlin。”  
“那好吧，是时候和我的弟弟来一场小对话了。”  
房门砰地一声打开的时候Arthur吓得蹦了起来。他的姐姐高傲地走了进来，后面跟着她那可靠的仆人。  
“Morgana你在搞什么鬼？我刚刚有可能不方便见人呢！”Morgana翻了个白眼，冷笑一声。在此之前她已经走向了她的弟弟，揪着对方的耳朵把他甩到了一张椅子上。“嗷！该死的你到底想要干啥？”她期待地看着他。“干啥？！”他嚷道。她咆哮着说：  
“Arthur Pendragon，你怎么敢！”  
“我敢什么了？”  
“你怎么敢对Merlin那么恶劣！”她吼道。Arthur叹了口气。  
“现在那白痴又说我干什么了？”  
“他什么都没说！但你知道吗？他本应该说的！你让他在圣诞节工作？！节礼日你还不给他放假？！你最好给他备一份大礼！”气氛突然安静下来。Morgana翻了个白眼。Gwen忍住了一声叹息。  
“你看，Morgana，他是我的仆人，我觉得我没必要-”  
“他也是你最好的朋友！”Arthur讥笑一声。  
“他什么都没给过我！”他争辩道。  
“他整天都在为你服务，日复一日！据Gaius说，你从不给他放一天假！他每天都在工作？你是有什么毛病！”  
“我是一个国王！我每天都需要仆人！”  
“我又没说让每个仆人都在同一天休息！你个白痴！还有，你知道你从没给他发过工资吗？”  
“别傻了，Morgana！他有工资！”Gwen摇了摇头。  
“我很抱歉，殿下，但他没有。付给他工资是你的工作，而不是管家的。”  
Arthur气急败坏道：“好吧，那他为什么什么都不说呢？他总是在抱怨一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事！他从来都不会闭上嘴，而且说实话-”  
“噢，看在上帝的份上，Arthur，他觉得你不在乎！”Guinevere叫道，“他觉得你知道但却不在乎。”房间里的安静的气氛清晰可闻。“我，我很抱歉，殿下，我说错话了。”  
“不， Guinevere，你没有。你很对。为什么...为什么你不把一切都告诉我呢。我可以竭尽所能来弥补。”  
~~~•••~~~  
刺眼的光线透过窗户洒了进来。Merlin呻吟一声，翻了个身，然后从床上掉了下去。他惊恐地叫了一声。他的门吱呀一声开了，他看到一双破旧但却很干净的皮靴子向自己走来。  
“我现在想着你不能再像一个小姑娘了，Merlin。”Arthur俯身从头到脚地打量了他一番。  
“像往常一样，我的荣幸，殿下。”他笑着拖着步子走向衣橱，拽出一件自己的衬衫穿上了。“是轮到我值班了吗？”他向窗外望去。“太阳才刚升起来！我不可能已经迟到了的！”Merlin话锋突转。国王笑了。  
“别像个小姑娘似的，Merlin，我只不过来看看你，作为一个，呃，”他开玩笑似的打了Merlin的肩膀一拳，“朋友。”魔法师皱了皱眉。  
“你有什么毛病？”Arthur脸红了，清了清嗓子。  
“我注意到我过去对你...很不公平。我只是想让你知道我不知道工资那回事，而且我也很抱歉一直都没给你放假。如果你可以原谅我的话-”Merlin的唇贴了过来，打断了他的话。Arthur起初吓了一跳，但他随即加入了亲吻中。Merlin轻咬着他的下唇，Arthur发出一声温柔的喘息。  
“你觉得他们一会儿会停下来休息吗？”Morgana在Merlin的门口悄声说。Guinevere笑了。  
“我觉得他们会的。走吧，我们在这儿的任务已经完成啦。”  
【完】


End file.
